A Bitter Tango
by Infidi
Summary: [One Shot] A English Writing assignment brings up old wounds in the heats of two lost lovers. Dasey. R&R.


**A Bitter Tango**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

Author's Note: This is just a little one shot that has been buzzing in my head. I should be updating 'Elements of Truth' either tonight or tomorrow. Schools really gay, seriously.

_I thought he was the one_

_The one who had it all_

_The one who'd catch me if happened to fall_

_But this boy seemed to trip_

_When he did he lost his grip_

_He let me fall_

_I hit the ground_

_So cold and lonely_

_I couldn't be found_

_I sorta miss him, in this really screwed up way_

_Even though I see him everyday_

_His eyes they haunt me_

_His lips they taunt me_

_His hands they crave me_

_His love he gave me_

_Bitter pills don't seem to sooth _

_All the pain he left to bruise_

_My heart breaks with every girl he takes_

_And uses her to fill the hole I left_

_He knows I cry_

_Cause I die inside_

_Every time I hear a moan that isn't my name_

_Sometimes when he sees me with another guy_

_He laughs and jokes, only to hide the lie_

_The secret pain within his heart_

_The one I put there_

_So forget me now_

_Before I move on_

_The wilting of love_

_Is your sweetest of songs_

_We used our sins_

_Now they are up_

_Repent little boy, it's time to give up_

_I knew he was the one_

_But he chose to let me fall_

_And in the end no one could let us have it all._

Casey crumpled up the piece of paper and crushed it in her hand, her knuckles turning white from the anger and pain pulsating through her. Her eyes focused back into the room, of sad faces that belonged to the students of her English class. Her eyes sought out someone's particular; she met his and her jaw clenched at the sight of his pained smirk and the blonde girl in his lap. He gave a tilt of his head as if to say 'Well done', before rubbing his hand on the thigh of the girl on his lap. Casey licked her lips before pursing them and giving a slowly nod, not to say she was sorry, but more of saying that he knew she wasn't going to win.

"That was outstanding Casey." Mr. Fisher said smiling and giving a soft clap. "Was that from previous experience?"

Casey's gaze once more sought out the boys, he looked at her with a hard glare, it only lasted it a second but the words he seemed to mean engraved an emotional wound that no one would be ever able to heal. He closed her eyes for a brief second to break the eye contact and she managed to suppress a bitter laugh. Her eyes scanned the entire class room before bringing them back to Mr. Fisher.

"It was about someone I knew, but their both dead now." Casey nodded, biting the bottom of her inner cheek and pursing her lips. That statement caused the boys attention to focus on Casey, she immediately knew it would.

"That very sad, I'm so sorry." Mr. Fisher said.

"It's not sad." The boy yelled from the back rolling his eyes.

"And you shouldn't be sorry." Casey said before briskly turning towards the boy and taking her seat, but not before throwing the crumpled up piece of paper, that had been squeezed in her hand the entire time, into a trash can.

"It seems like we have one spot left open for out poem assignment. Mr. Venturi the floor is yours." Mr. Fisher said sitting back down.

Derek let the girl off his lap as he strutted up to the front of the class and removed a very warn piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

_I'm sorry I can't. _

_You've made too many mistakes, and you've left all of them for me to clean up._

_Your lies no longer mean anything to me._

_Keep your love._

_And keep away from me._

Derek spoke the words bitterly as he folded the piece of paper up and placed it back in his jacket pocket and walked back to his seat, not wanting to look at Casey. Casey's heart had dropped as he repeated the words she had written to him, not so long ago, tears made their way to her eyes and slowly cradled down her cheeks.

"Thank you Mr.Venturi." Mr. Fisher said rolling his eyes and putting a C on his paper as the bell rang. People shuffled out till the only people left where Casey, Derek, and his new blonde girl. Derek stood up taking the hand of the blonde and leading her by Casey, but not before leaning down next to her ear and whispering.

"Like you said, our love is undying."

Casey closed her eyes as she covered her face with her hands and let them sink down to the desk, leaving her crying and alone.

He would _always_ be there to remind her of their mistake.


End file.
